This invention relates to a stepless speed change device capable of changing rotating speeds in stepless manner with the aid of pawls engaging internally toothed ratchets and particularly suitable for use in bicycles.
Such a kind of speed change device has been proposed, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1,722/59.
In the device of the prior art, however, there has been a problem that noise occurs when pawls and teeth of internally toothed ratchet slidingly contact.